


Mope - Tumblr Prompt 17

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Female Friendship, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: The Warriors of the Sky lend a helping hand to one another. Second one-shot! Please Review! Thanks to Transmissions From The Moon Tumblr Page for the prompts! I own nothing except the expansion on the characters. Any coincidence is purely that.





	Mope - Tumblr Prompt 17

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed my first one-shot. Here is the second one that could or could not relate to that. Enjoy, and please review! ~The Rising Phoenix)

**Mope** \- 232 Words - Tumblr Prompt #17.

* * *

Two months.

It has been two months to the day since Usagi left. No one knew why. No one could think of anything that had been troubling her. If there was anything, then Usagi hid it extremely well.

But if it was something sudden, then all of the Scouts failed her.

At least that was what Makoto thought of things.

Between her and Haruka, they took her disappearance the hardest. For the first month, they looked for her tirelessly. They thought of everything. Not even Sailors Saturn or Pluto could find her.

It was the one time Makoto wished the Silver Crystal would work for her. Usagi had left it behind. Makoto tried using it a bunch of times, even as a simple location device.

But it was all for naught.

Everyone else feared the worst. Everyone else had given up.

But Makoto, Haruka, and Hotaru refused to believe that.

Makoto rested her head against the window pane. It was sunny outside, but the brightness or warm day did not reflect her mood.

She heard a harsh pounding on her door. She ignored it for the first moment or two, but then decided that since it continued, it could be an emergency.

Makoto chose not to think it was about Usagi, as for the first month that's all she did. She felt she needed to distance herself slowly, simply so she wouldn't continue her own heartache.

She opened it to find Haruka.

"Good. You're home. Come on, we're going out."

"Where?..I'm not really up for it."

"Neither am I, that's why we're going. Let's go see a movie or something." Haruka replied, grabbing Makoto's keys, and her hand, dragging her out of her apartment.

"But-"

"I know you miss her...I do too. I can't wait until we find her...So I can throttle that little neck of hers for scaring the hell out of us for two damn months."

"And then we never let her out of our sights again?"

"Wait, that's even a question?"

"Nope." Makoto replied, a soft smile to her face.

"Thanks Haruka."

"For what?"

"Not letting me mope today."

"Anytime, Makoto. You'd do the same for me."

Makoto nodded.

They found themselves at the movies, hoping that perhaps, once they left, something would be different.

Maybe their missing friend would return.

But they couldn't give up their hope.

No matter what could be happening, (a thought they didn't ponder - too disastrous to keep thinking of) - they knew Usagi would want them to keep their hope; keep their faith about her.

That's what they chose to do.

* * *

( **_A/N: Please review! Thanks! ~TRP~_ ** )


End file.
